Sky of Stars remake
by HaleyCaudell921
Summary: Im not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Sky of Stars

AN: I Do Not Own Any of the Steven Universe Characters All Credit Goes To The LovelyRebecca Sugar and Cast. I am not writing this for money or recognition, I would just like to see a story on this pair no matter how unlikely it may seem. If you could keep and open mind and bear with me I would appreciate it. Please leave a like or review it would be greatly appreciated

Side-note: ~Spoiler Alert Warning ~ I will be basing the events off the episodes Off-colors, Lars Head, and the aftermath of The Trial so if you see resemblance in the story that's why so pleasedon't leave comments about it. I am going to be updating as much as I can and if you like the story please let me know.

Anyway I'm just rambling now let's get onto the story, I hope you enjoy

Steven's pov

The last thing I could remember was falling all I could see when I woke was the wreckage of theonce pristine carriage of Blue Diamond. As I took in my surroundings I had a vision of Lars withme as we fell. A realization hit me as I ran back searching through what was left of the wreckage. A slight groan broke the silence . I craned my head towards the sound hopingit was Lars. With a little more rummaging I finally found him.

"Lars are you okay?" I asked concerned

"yeah thanks to your bubble my bones are just a little broken." he laughed but it quickly turnedinto a grimace.

"Yeah, My bones too," I said as I quickly extend my arm to help him up.

"Where are we?" Lars groaned looking around the cavern.

"I'm not sure we seem to be in some sort of kindergarten," I observed

"Kindergarten, this doesn't look like any kindergarten I've seen!"

"Not that kindergarten, I meant a kindergarten where gems are formed."

"Gems, You mean those giant ladies who tried to kill us!?"

"Yes?"

A faint rumbling in the cavern walls caught my attention and I craned my ear towards the sound.As I listened it seems to be getting closer.Before I could register the sound more rumblingtowards our other sounded as if on cue. Fear trembled down my spine but I didn't let it show.Lars was already freaking out I didn't want to make things worse. Without a word I grabbed hisarm and led him to the unoccupied cavern and hid amongst the rocks.

"Steven what's going on" he exclaimed

"Shh, They'll hear you!" I whispered

Lars was about to say more but the words seemed to die in his throat as he caught sight of whatwas following us. They were large mechanical drones shaped like a sideways cone with oneburning red pupil scanning the outskirts of the cavern. Quietly I pulled him towards the otherdirection but when we tried to navigate through the caverns we ended up at what seemed like adead end.

"Steven what are we gonna do, we're cornered" Lars asked nervously.

Fear of being captured bubbled their way my throat but I pushed them down I needed to staystrong for his. I couldn't think of a plan so I just summoned my shield ready to protect him within

a moments notice.Suddenly a voice and the shifting of rocks could be heard behind us and I was the first to pickon it.

I quickly spun around in confusion and fear. There was a small opening the ground thatwasn't there before. Before I could ponder who or what opened the passage a pair of red armspulled us into the hole. Just as quickly the creature pulled the stone back over the hole beforethe drone could see it.

As it passed and eerie red light like a beacon of death searching for victims. It wasn't until the

drone had completely gone when it finally spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"you almost got caught by those awful drones". they said as they stepped in to of the light.

The creature seemed to be another gem with their gems merged together making themconjoined twins. As they held each other they seem to speak in unison. Nervously we thankedthem.

"Come, it is not safe here"

"yes come." she echoed

"Steven are you sure this is a good idea?" Lars whispered.

"what if they turn us into those big ladies, what will we do then?"

"I know, but something seems different about them,

I think we can trust them."

Lars reluctantly followed behind.

I've got a bad feeling about this". Lars sighed …

To be continued…

leave a like and review for more, and have a lovely day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lars Pov

The dread I've had about this situation had gotten worse the farther along we went, I still didn'ttrust them. They were taking us to what seemed like a small hidden cavern amongst the walls of the "kindergarten" as Steven called it. The truth is I would be hiding and cowering in fear inside the hull of a gem spaceship without steven's help so I decided to trust his judgement, for now.

"guys you can come out the coast is clear." they called out into the empty cavern.

"Yea it's just us." the other one echoed back.

The silence dragged on for what seemed like an eternity until finally the not so subtle sound ofrock being moved could be heard. Two gems emerged the first gem was the taller of the two. She had four eyes and arms,she had hair of mixed colors. The second gem was way smaller Icouldn't get a good look at her face but the little I could see told me her skin was orange in hue.

"you sure guys weren't followed" as she came out nervously

She took one look at us and and froze.

"You've been followed!" she screamed as she backed away

"They were about to be scanned we couldn't just leave them"

Steven tried to talk with them and convince them that we weren't dangerous every so often the orange one chime in saying things that already happened.

"What would Fluorite think of this!"

"Whose Fluorite" I thought to myself but was brought out of it when I heard a loud thumping.

Not knowing what it was I freaked out and ran behind steven. A huge smiling face of a gem emerged from behind a huge stalactite making her way over. She was clearly the wisest of the group and the biggest.

"Who are they, they don't look like gems." she said slow and calmly.

Her voice was so soothing even I relaxed a little.

"Hi I'm Steven I'm half gem and this is Lars, he's all human". Steven said and gave me a smile.I half smiled back.

"That's why you look so unusual." Fluorite silence

"We look unusual?"

"Yeah you're off-color just like the rest of us " said Rhodonite

"Off-color, I don't see anything wrong with you guys." Steven said looking amongst the group ofgems.

"Gems like us aren't needed" Fluorite spoke

"Like us, were two rutiles who came out wrong, we survived because they feared us". They said as they held each other.

"Feared you, so you've lived in fear your whole life?" I asked.

Looking at them I saw a part of myself in them, not just the twins but all of them.

"What's gonna happen if they find you" I asked nervously

There was a moment of silence before

"We'll be shattered".

I looked at them with shock and fear in my eyes. I didn't know alot about gems but with the way they said it so bluntly made me nervous. The look on Steven's face confirmed what i believed.How could they do that, sure they were different but that didn't mean it was right.

Suddenly the twins gasped and pointed in the direction of the entrance seeing the same eerie red light that had been following them had but this time it brought company. Three gem drones entered the,the split up and began scanning the cavern.

"Steven what are gonna do" I asked my voice shaken with fear

"Everyone hide!" he responded .


End file.
